ONE MORE SESAME STREET HALLOWEEN SPECIAL
by Tattle
Summary: A homeage to Gareth's(sorry) Halloween specials, in my own fashion.


ONE MORE SESAME STREET HALLOWEEN SPECIAL  
  
This episode is brought to you by the number 666 and the letter 'X'. DRAGONBALL ABC  
  
Big Bird had always wondered where he came from, how he was so big, but decided it was better off being just happy on Sesame Street. However, one day, a fluttering was heard in the sky, as everyone turned to see a bird as massive as Big Bird. "No, no it can't be...Miss...Miss Finch?!?" exclaimed Big Bird. Miss Finch landed with thump, and turned to Big Bird. "Bird, there's one thing I never told. We come from a special race of birds called Saywhats. You and me are the last few, so we should rule the world together!" Finch cackled as she peered at the terrified citizens. "What?!? You and me aren't related, Finch! Now go away, before I have to resort to unwanted physical competition! (Big Bird was very good at Baseball)." "Fine, Bird," Miss Finch said, "Then you leave me no choice but to do this..." Quickly, Miss Finch with her unseen ability to punch birds in the stomach rendered Big Bird stunned in the gut, as she raced over to Little Bird. "You shall be a 'little' incentive...MWAHAHAHA!" Finch laughed as she flew off south. "That was terrible!" Gordon commented in the now stunned audience. "That's for sure," Oscar added in, "She should work on her punch line (pun not intended, but funny nonetheless)." Big Bird groaned, but managed to stand up. "Where'd she take Little Bird?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Oh no! This IS terrible!" Grover, feeling like it was his time to shine, decided to offer some help. "Big Bird, I shall secretly turn into SUUUUUUUUUUPER GROVER, and fly you around to find Little Bird. Then, we will return to Sesame Street, happy once more." Big Bird nodded, but then asked, "Won't we run into Miss Finch, though?" Grover's eyes widened (If his eyes can do that), and spoke, "Uhh, well...erm....SUPER GROVER is not scared of anything, not even a Saywhat!"  
  
Thusly, it was decided, and the flew off. They decided to use a compass as their guide. "Gee, which way should we go?" Big Bird wondered, as he looked down at the compass. It was a cheap toy one which came in the Wendy's Kid's Meal, and the arrow had broken. But by some stroke of luck, the arrow was pointing southward. "DOWN DOWN. AND AWAY!!!" Grover and Big Bird crash landed next to Miss Finch, who had put Little Bird in a birdcage. "Hello, Bird. Have you decided to join forces with the strongest allegiance in the whole world?" Finch made disgruntled face, as Big Bird shook his head, "I'll never join you, Saywhat! And some "allegiance"... it's only you!" Finch changed from a grumpy face to an evil smile, as from outer space crash landed Captain Vegetable. "It is I, Captain Vegetable, with my carrot, and my pride!" Captain Vegetable flew forward and smashed through Big Bird's stomach. "Ow." Big Bird said, as he placed a Band-Aid on his bruise. "Ow? IS THAT ALL! WHAT ABOUT EXCRUCIATING SCREAMS OF PAIN!?!" Enraged, Captain Vegetable blew himself up, leaving a pile of carrots and celery on the ground. "Well, that was a waste of my time." Miss Finch sighed. "However, Bird, I can still beat you with ease!" She flew forward again, only to be pecked at in the eye by Little Bird. "My eye! OWWW! What great power!!!" Finch screamed as she hopped on one foot and held her eye. Out of nowhere, everyone from the Muppet Show came over and saw the fight. Big Bird grabbed Miss Finch from behind and yelled, "Please Muppets! Kill Miss Finch! SHE'S EVIIIIL!" Kermit shrugged his arms and loaded Gonzo into a cannon. "Bombs away!" Gonzo dashed though both Finch and Big Bird's bodies, landed with a, "TADA!!" Everyone waved Big Bird goodbye, as they promised to wish him back on Oscar's 7th Birthday. It was weird, but happy all the same.  
  
...Secretly, in the absence of everyone's attention, Finch smiled, for she knew of a bigger threat in Grouchland that would soon be coming. It came and ate everyone.  
  
THE TERROR OF TELLY  
  
Telly hadn't done much since last Halloween. He just ate last year's candy constantly, while thinking up new costume ideas. When October 31 finally did come back, he was excited. "Time to go out in my carefully planned and well-done Egg costume, made completely from environment-safe materials!" However, right when walking outside, a bus came by and slopped mud over Telly's new costume. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Telly started to bash the Sesame Street pole repeatedly, making big dents and cutting off its power. Gordon saw this, and ran by quickly. "Just a second there, Telly, did you make those dents by yourself?" Telly was now in a better mood, and told Gordon that it was an accident. "Accident or not, you're gonna make me a fortune! Come on, let's get you put in this strong man costume I just bought." Telly was happy to get a new costume, and went with Gordon to a big tent. "STEP RIGHT UP AND SEE THE STRONG MONSTER! TELLY THE TERRIBLE!" Everyone bought tickets, because they'd forgotten that it was Halloween. They sat there and watched Telly do amazing feats like bend an iron bar, and open a package without using scissors. Gordon counted his money happily, as Telly entered his newly made office. "Hey Gordon, this was fun. But I gotta go trick or treating now." Telly started to walk off as Gordon laughed, "You silly monster! No ones at their house right now! Thanks to this act you put on, they paid me with all their candy money. And just to make sure that I'm making you angry, I'm not giving you any of the profits!" Gordon made another evil laugh as he danced in his cash. Telly's face turned from purple to red , as he dashed at Gordon's neck, and ringed it till there was nothing but string. He then went on to become the mayor of Sesame Street, ruling with a furry fist if doom.  
  
WIZARDGUY  
  
"BOO!" Elmo shouted as he made two small kids run from his house. "That was mean Elmo!" Zoe shouted and ran off into the alley to be greeted by a scary wizard. "I'm WizardGuy, and I'll grant you any wish for a soul!" Zoe thought that was a pretty good deal, and set off to capture Elmo's soul in a bottle. "Gotcha!" She yelled as she stuffed Elmo's hand into the tip. "BUG OFF ZOE!" Elmo shot sparks at Zoe and made her fly across the room. "How'd you do that Elmo?" Zoe questioned. "The WizardGuy! I traded Bert's soul for cool powers!" Zoe was very intrigued, and spent all her money on a soul net. "Your soul...IS MINE!" However, before reaching Elmo, Shang Tsung came out, and stole both their souls, and traded them for new shoes. Shang was most pleased with the shoes and decided he needed a matching fur coat. So, he decided to try and take Ernie's soul. Ernie had been crying over Bert's soulless body, but now had an idea. He was going to steal a soul and wish for Bert's soul back. So, when Shang came through the door, he tripped him up and robbed him good. "Now, time to go to the Wizardguy!" But when Ernie went where Wizarrdguy usually was, Killguy was there instead, and killed Ernie for the price of one soul. 


End file.
